dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 75
Idea-drome (デア・ドローム, Dea dorōmu) is the 75th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story starts with Ton and Natsuki, looking at the horde of people outside En's Mansion wishing to become Cross-Eyes. Natsuki feels weird knowing those people are there just for the money, but Ton assures her that always things were like that, and even, the officers understand that they are the ones who actually uses those people, giving them money to do their work and using The Boss as a fearmonger. Later Ton shows the little girl a new machine he found a while ago, a Magic Inspection System, by putting a hand inside, it values the smoke power and type of magic in raw numbers, allowing them to inspect every single sorcerer before enter in the mansion, to segregate those who want to sneak and kill The Boss. Elsewhere in the mansion Dokuga and Tetsujo are in the Boss Room, cleaning what it looks like blood and mud from the floor, Tetsujo is tired of The Boss disappearances and ask Dokuga what happened the last time, promising to not tell the other about it, the moth mask Cross-Eyes explains why he left. Years ago The Boss wanted an unique type of magic and murdered his user in order to get it, Tetsujo quickly realizes he talks about Risu, and therefore, Curse. Dokuga remembers how he was the one who instructed Tanabe to sent him in the fools errand that ultimately ended in his demise, Tetsujo was shocked, and confronted his friend about this type of information hidden from them, Dokuga simply stated that it was better for them not know about the cruel nature of The Boss, a man who would remorseless kill even their own comrades if he needed it, and even saying they use him as much as he use them, Tetsujo's face turned from angry to frightened in a second. We see some of Curse's memories, from the moment of his creation to the last time we saw him, and whoe the two talk to each other, as Risu tries to process everything his other persona is showing him, Risu confronts one of his biggest fears, and recalls when he bought the same machine Ton was talking about before, and tested his magic, and the result was only know by his only friend. Risu regained control over his body, waking up in his apartment, and in front of him, Aikawa. The man tries to make Risu recognize him, asking how is he, and after promising to go back to school together, he goes to buy something to eat, and Risu stays in the dark room, ominously looking at him. In a hotel room we finally see Noi, waking up from her month long sleep, and the man who saved her, Shou, an old cleaner from the En Family, yet Noi doesn't know him, he explains he was in a trip during The Blue Night and once En was killed he came back to watch over the other family members, yet thanks to his low self stem he chooses to stay invisible because seemly nobody remembered him. As she tries to lie to him in order to give him some self stem, Noi quickly remebers her partner and ask where Shin is, and his remains where in the bathroom for over a month, Shou did everything he could to restore him, but Shaitan's smoke dealers where gone so there was no Heal-type smoke to buy, and was barely able to keep the mushrooms in his body fresh. Noi pumped a huge load of smoke in his body to restore him, and hugged her partner in joy to see how energetic he was to push her away when he saw Noi all over his face. The Chapter ends with Shou, seeing how happy the cleaners are with their reunion, feels out of place and forgotten, banishing once again. Characters * The Cross-Eyes ** Ton ** Natsuki ** Tetsujo ** Dokuga ** Kai (mentioned) ** Tanabe (flashback) * The En Family ** Shin ** Noi ** Shou (properly introduced in this chapter) * Aikawa * Risu * Curse Trivia * Apparently, in his subconscious, Risu is able to communicate with Curse, as separate entities. * The scenes shown in this chapter during the recall of Curse memories are, more than unconected pieces of a puzzle, a complete explanation of everything related to the entity up to this point, and even, foreshadowing some important plot elements of the future. ** The moment of his creation when Kai severed Risu's head in Salmanazar Field ** The moment when Kaiman lost the head he disected and putted on formalin in Chapter 9 ** How he torn the head of The Man who killed him, before a bottle of Ebisu's smoke broke * Shin is quite prone to feel embarrassed every time Noi kisses him (even it that means restore his body back to normal) Category:Chapters